I Die Without You
by sheriboalmighty
Summary: RogerOC A new girl moves into Mimi's apartment, how will Roger handle this?
1. Mimi?

First RENT fic, I own nothing... :(

* * *

Amy looked around her new apartment. Her's. This was her own apartment and no one else's. She looked around the bare walls that would soon be covered with posters from bands, artists, and musicals. She opened up a box looking for the coffee pot, and ended up finding some mismatched dishes wrapped in towels.

"Oh well," she sighed to herself, and unpacked and boxes around her until she found what she was originally looking for.

Three boxes left, but she didn't want to unpack those, not yet. She pushed the unwanted boxes into a closet with her foot and began playing with the salt shaker as she began making the coffee.

Sitting next to the bar she realized what a nice view she had of the east village.

"It looks like it might snow." she said to the empty room

The beeping of the coffee timer brought her back to the reality of her new, cold apartment.

Pouring a cup of black coffee into her old, chipped, yellow and red mickey mouse cup, she walked to the window.

She was on the third floor, there was an apartment above her's. Neighbors. That might be fun.

She unhooked the latch on the window and stepped out onto the rickety fire escape, sipping her coffee, letting it burn the roof of her mouth and tongue.

She leaned against the railing and closed her eyes.

" New York City, center of the universe." She laughed to herself as she took another sip of coffee and pulled her sweater tighter around her thin shoulders.

A sound overhead startled the young woman, and she gave a small yelp and ran back to her own window, looking up at the emerging male figure that was walking out of his own window onto the fire escape.

A very nice looking male figure with a guitar.

She frowned and remembered her last relationship with a musician, and began walking inside, when the man with the guitar began playing something.

It was so soft and gentle,Amy forgot what she was doing and where she was.

When the soothing music stopped she was once again snapped back to the cold reality of November in New York.

Classical music on an acoustic?

It sounded familiar, something from an opera maybe.

She walked in and looked around her now freezing apartment. She shouldn't have left the window open.

She shook her head, trying to get this musician she hadn't even seen out of her head.

"No more distractions." Amy said to her bed before she crawled in and assumed the fetal position to try to keep her body heat.

* * *

Amy sat up in her bed, her curly long blonde hair spilling out from underneath the knitted cap, as she sat huddled under three down comforters, two fleece blankets, a scarf, a coat, and gloves.

Her blue eyes were gazing down at her magazine that she wasn't really reading. Her thoughts kept going back to her neighbor with the guitar.

"Just stop thinking about him, for all you know he could be some crazy guy who thinks he's Billy Idol or something." She said to her mirror. Amy hadn't quite gotten used to the fact that she would be living alone, and wouldn't have anyone to talk to, so she had resorted to talking to her reflection.

"He might be crazy, and I'm the one talking to myself!" She laughed to herself.

Amy looked down at her frozen hands, and decided tomorrow she would have to do something about getting the heat turned on. She was slender and got cold and sick easily, and would have to have some heat soon.

But her mind kept going back to the feet of the man above her. That's all she was able to see of him through the landing of the fire escape. The bottom of what looked like black boots. Maybe? She couldn't really remember now.

And that tune, she was humming it now.

It was stuck in her head.

"MUSETTA'S WALTZ!" She screamed to the empty apartment. "Hahaha, I knew that!"

She had a opera cassette that she had seen earlier when she was unpacking. She saw it lying on the top of a shelf across her apartment.

"Do I want it that badly?" Amy joked to herself.

This song was going to be stuck in her head unless she did something about it, and for Amy that meant listening to it until she thought she would puke from hearing it so much.

She began taking off the layers of bedding and tentatively took her fluffy socked feet out from her comforter fort, bracing herself for the icy cold that would meet her feet when she set them down on the freezing wood floor.

"Better just get it over with, like jumping in the pool, just do it!"

And that's what she did, she jumped out of the bed.

She jumped right out of the bed onto a rusty nail that she mad missed during her cleaning frenzy on the apartment.

Amy was down on the floor in seconds screaming in pain.

"Oh God, oh shit—fucking shit!" She screamed into the floor. Amy was starting to feel the pain shooting up through her ankle, to her calf, up to her thigh, stopping at her stomach, making it turn over and over until she thought she would vomit.

"Shit.." She said as she looked down to her bloody foot, the nail sticking out by her big toe, her once perfectly clean fluffy socks stained with dark blood, soaking into the floor.

"That's too much blood." She said almost deathly calm.

She looked around, instantly getting dizzy. She needed help, she couldn't move and she was losing a lot of blood quickly. That's when she thought of her neighbors. If she screamed loud enough, someone might hear her. It was her only option.

"Help, please! Someone please help me! Hello! Can anyone hear me! I need help… please, there's so much blood…" The room was getting dark.

"HELP! SOMEONE! HELP ME!" She screamed, using all the strength she had to scream at the top of her lungs. This caused things to only get darker.

There was something at her window. Help maybe. She didn't know.

She felt a cool breeze rush across her frozen cheeks.

"Mimi?" said a blonde headed man standing over her, and that was the last thing she saw before things blacked out completely and she felt nothing but cold and emptiness.

* * *

Ok, so I revised this and put it into one chapter. Review only if you are going to say something positive, and if you think this story is bad because its a RogerOC, then why are you reading it in the first place? OHHH WHAT NOW?

And I know what it's like to have a drill bit go through my foot like that and I lost over 2 pints of blood, so I think I know what I'm talking about...


	2. Darkness

**Once again, I own nothing related to rent. **

**Wash, rinse, repeat.**

**Chapter up!**

_

* * *

_

_The gauzy, white curtains fluttered in the gentle spring breeze, and the smell of honeysuckle filled the cream colored room. A small twin bed with light blue sheets and pillows sat perpendicular to the window, allowing the warm breeze to flutter across the pale cheeks of an emaciated red head. _

_"Amy?" Her hoarse whisper echoed in the emptiness of the sterile room of the clinic. _

_A tall, thin blonde poked her head into the room, her small, curly waves bouncing as she scowled at the red head who was struggling to sit up in her bed. _

_"Mary, what did I tell you about resting?" Amy said as she strode across the room, her legs carrying her over to the girl in long strides. "Don't try to sit up, you have to save your strength." She said as she adjusted the pillows and brought Mary up into a sitting position. _

_Mary looked at Amy with disgust. "I'm your older sister, shouldn't I be the one helping you?" _

_Amy turned away, trying to hide the tears rising in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip, trying to stop the growing wetness from coming. When she felt she could turn around and not let her emotions get the best of her she replied, "Oh Mary, just calm down and let me help you for once!" _

_"Well… alright, as long as you don't tell anyone." Mary said allowing her younger sister to fluff her pillows and check to be sure she was comfortable. _

_Amy pulled up a chair to the side of her sister's bed, and took a look around the room. _

_If you only looked at the bed, and out the window, you couldn't tell you were at the hospital, you couldn't tell there was anything wrong with this picture at all. But the beeping of the machines clearly told you that this was a hospital room, no matter how much they tried to hide it. _

_"Amy?" Mary said, catching her sister's attention. _

_"Yeah?" _

_"I just wanted to let you know, I really appreciate you taking care of me." _

_"It's fine…" _

_"No, it's not fine. I really haven't been there for you since I moved away, and well… just thanks for all this." _

_"Sure, anytime." _

_"And Amy?" _

_"Yeah?" _

_"Stay with me please? Don't leave tonight?" _

_"Anything you say, sis." _

_That night was the most beautiful sunset either girl had ever seen in her life. Gazing out the window together reminded them of camping with their parents in the mountains on their summer vacations when they were younger. _

_"Hey do you remember the time mom thought the only way to keep the bears away was to run around clicking sticks and pouring water around the tent before we went to sleep?" Mary laughed to her sister. _

_"Yeah, I can't believe she bought that story. Although, I think seeing mom running around banging sticks together was worth sleeping in a semi-wet sleeping bag." Amy replied. _

_Mary laughed and began coughing. _

_"Are you ok?" Amy said, getting up from her chair by the bed and rushing to her sister's side. _

_"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Mary said after a few more seconds of deep coughs that shook her chest, and shook some of the comfort of the evening from Amy. _

_"Why don't you lie down and rest?" _

_"No, no, I'm fine, I want to stay up with you." The older sister managed to say, as she attempted to smile, though Amy could tell it hurt her to do so. _

_But that's when things started getting bad, that's when the blood started coming up. It stained the pillow cases as Mary turned her head, trying to push the wracking coughs back. _

_"That's too much blood." Amy said. "I better go get the nurse." She said as she rose from her sister's side and ran to the door. _

_Mary's face started paling._

_Amy turned to run backto her, but she noticed her feet seemed stuck to the floor. She couldn't move. She couldn't move her legs, they were like lead that were somehow attached to the floor. _

_The room was spinning, Amy opened her mouth to call for help, but nothing came. _

_She was standing at the door, unable to move while Mary began shaking and trembling, her eyes rolling back in her head, as she began thrashing her head from side to side, coughing up blood. _

_Amy stared in disbelief as she saw her sister's red hair fall out, and her once rosy and freckled skin turn a pasty gray. _

_She screamed, but still nothing came. She felt her face begin to grow hot and her throat tighten. Amy was screaming for help, screaming for someone to come and help her, but she wasn't heard. _

_All the time Mary was getting worse. _

_Her gray skin began curling like burning paper, exposing bone. She was rotting before Amy's eyes. _

_Amy was falling hard and fast, screaming at the top of her lungs, not being heard. Falling into the darkness. _

_"Amy, don't forget… Amy… Amy… Amy…" Mary chanted at her from above

* * *

_

**more coming later... ohhh what's going onnnn! haha who knows, its in my mind.**

**reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Coffee Sounds Good

**I own nothing related to RENT :( and thanks for the positive feedback, and the one negative :( this character isn't a mary sue. I know there are a lot of those out there, but if you give the story a chance and not judge early on maybe you'll realize that cough cough anyways.. on with the show!**

**fo sho**

* * *

Cold. Amy was cold, and laying on something that made a crunching noise when she rolled over on her side. She reached her hand down to her leg, and grabbed a cushion with duct tape wrapped around it. She held the duct tape and attempted to pull herself up. She couldn't move, she was too heavy. Her eyes wouldn't open, she was too tired. Someone was saying something to her, but she didn't hear it. Someone was calling for her, asking if she was ok. Someone was asking if she was awake, if she could get up, but she didn't hear it.

* * *

The small blonde stared down at the young woman who was whimpering on he and his roommate's sofa. She kept rolling around almost to the point of falling off, but would always catch herself. Her breath was coming in short gasps and he was getting more and more troubled for this stranger that was his new neighbor. 

"Roger, do you think she should go to the clinic?" He said, throwing a quick glance to his roommate sitting by the window staring out at the cold November night.

No response.

Roger hadn't spoken to him for almosta monthnow, and he would attempt to make conversation, but always ended up finishing them with himself. This was another one of those times.

"No, she'll probably be fine when she finally wakes up."

Another quick glance to Roger.

"She's lost a lot of blood," He said to himself, as he looked at her foot that was caked with brown, dry blood. Whatever had hurt her wasn't in her foot, he had checked when he took her sock off.

The girl made a loud groaning noise and began groping at her leg, trying to reach out to someone, or something. She managed to grab the sofa and try to pull herself up, but collapsed.

"Maybe she'll be fine…"

* * *

Amy slowly opened one eye, and then the other. Her vision was blurred, and saw something hovering in front of her. It was bobbing and weaving, back and forth. Some sort of blob trying to make her sick. 

And it worked.

Amy rolled over and vomited all over the floor.

Her vision was clearing now, she saw the wooden floor she had just vomited on. It was more worn, her's wasn't this worn. She felt the couch she was laying on. She didn't have a couch.

This wasn't her apartment.

"Miss? Are-are you ok? I mean- are you alright?"

Amy pulled herself back on the sofa.

"Who are you and why… why am I not in my apartment?" She said as she let her eyes wander around the apartment that was considerably larger than her's.

Her eyes danced across the "living room" where she was now sitting on the couch. On the coffee table was a newspaper turned to the comic section, and a bowl of cereal and an old cup of coffee. Sitting on the other end of the couch was a man with light blonde hair and glasses, studying her.

"Well my roommate, Roger, heard you calling for help," he said tossing his hand to a man sitting by the window Amy hadn't noticed. Roger didn't even acknowledge that his own roommate was talking about him.

"And well, brought you up here. I've been waiting for you to wake up to see if you needed to go to the clinic or something. I didn't know if you were going to be- I mean if you were going to wake up."

"Uh huh…" Amy said nodding her head. "But who are you?"

"Oh sorry, my name is Mark Cohen." He said as he brought his hand behind his head and scratched his neck, as he offered her a nervous smile.

"Oh." Amy said bluntly as she studied Roger sitting by the window, not even glancing at the two sitting on the couch.

His shaggy blonde hair hid his face, and his strong shoulders hunched his body over as he traced his index finger over the glass of the window.

He was spelling something.

"What's your name?" Mark suddenly said, ripping Amy from her thoughts.

"Amy, Amy Bernard." She offered a smile to her neighbor, and he returned a genuine one as well.

"Would you like something to eat?" Mark said as he rose from the couch to go to the kitchen area to try to find something edible for their guest.

"Well, actually, maybe something to drink? I'm not sure if we have any food- I mean we haven't gone to the store in awhile, because my check- I'm sorry. Is coffee ok?" He said giving her another nervous smile.

"Coffee sounds good," she said looking back to the man sitting by the window.

She looked to where he had been writing on the window, his backtightenedas ifhe sensed her looking. He quickly rubbed his writing away and got up to leave.

Amy almost gasped as she got her first glimpse at the side of his face.

He was pale, his cheekbones were sticking out from his face. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days. His green eyes looked hollow, far away, as if he wasn't even in the room, but miles away.

"Roger would you like some coffee?" Mark quickly asked, noticing his roommate's brisk exit.

He kept walking, not giving hisfriend the time of day, and shut the door to his room.

"Is he ok?" Amy asked as Mark walked back to the sitting area to offer Amy a cup of coffee.

"No, he's not ok. Almost a month now, and he hasn't said a word to me or anyone else. He barely eats..." He chuckled darkly, "as if we even have anything to eat anyway." Mark took a sip of coffee and waited for Amy to say something.

But she didn't say anything.

She drank her coffee in silence, every now and then glancing back to the window, she was thinking about Roger. What had made him so distant? Why didn't he talk or eat? She wanted to ask, but felt it wasn't her place, she had just met her new neighbors, and didn't want to come off as nosy.

Mark cleared his throat.

"So what happened to your foot?"

Amy snapped back to reality. "Oh, a nail."

"A nail went in your foot?" Mark asked, growing concerned.

"Yeah, it hurt pretty bad." She said looking down at her white skin stained with dried blood.

"Tetnis shot." Mark said.

"What?"

"You need a tetnis shot, or it could get infected."

"Oh, yeah... I guess I should go get one--"

"As soon as possible." Mark said.

"Yes," Amy said smiling, "as soon as possible."

They finished their coffee in silence.

"It's a good thing Roger heard you." Mark said, giving her a quick look over his glasses.

"Yes, I'm surprised someone came. Everything was going dark, I knew I was going to pass out and I had lost a lot of blood. I just hoped anyone had heard me." Her mind flashed back to before she blacked out.

"What is it?" Mark asked.

"Mimi..." she said to herself.

"What did you say?" He asked her, scooting closer to her.

"He called me Mimi. Well, it was more like 'Mimi?', asking if that was my name or something." She said tracing the lip of her chipped cup with her finger.

"He-- he talked to you?" He said in disbelief.

"Well... Yes, but then I blacked out."

"He talked." Mark said as he took off his glasses and attempted to clean them on his sweater. "He said something. He hasn't talked to anyone, not even me since... Nevermind, it's not really my place to talk to you about it." He said nervously as he attempted to adjust his glasses back on his nose.

"Mimi?" She said.

Mark looked at her again, not believing she kept repeating the name that was causing so much pain to his best friend.

"It has to do with Mimi, whoever she is. Something happened to her, right?" Amy asked.

Mark nodded.

"He loved her, didn't he?" She questioned, getting more and more into this.

Mark nodded again.

"Yes, but what happen--" Amy caught herself. She was getting nosy. This wasn't her place, she didn't need to get into these people's lives.

Mark gave her a knowing look before replying, "You want to know what happened?"

She nodded.

"Well, Mimi-- She was-- Roger and her were in love..." Mark told the story of Roger and Mimi, their troubles, addictions and death. "She got the flu, and didn't get better. Roger was with her throughout the entire thing, even though he could've gotten sick also. He stayed by her side. Then about a month ago, Mimi gave up. He begged her to keep trying, to keep going, but she couldn't take the pain. She died on a a night like this. Roger hasn't talked since then." Mark looked up at her for the first time since he had started the story over an hour ago, tears were stained on her cheeks.

"Well, let me correct that, he talked to you tonight." He added.

Amy wiped her face on her sleeve and sniffed. "I had no idea." She went to stand, forgetting all about her foot.

Mark lunged for her and grabbed her hand before she stood.

"Oh thanks," Amy said, as he walked her to the door, and meant to take her downstairs to her apartment.

But Roger's door opened. He had thought they had left when he heard the loft door slide open.

Of course he had heard everything they had said, talking about him like he wasn't there. He had taken out his guitar and decided to go back up on the roof in the cold until he was so numb from the cold be couldn't feel. Roger stepped out of his room making his way to the window to climb onto the roof when he noticed Mark and the girl standing by the door.

Mark let go of her arm, and she fell, crying out in pain.

Roger made a move to help, but Mark was already apologzing and helping her to her feet.

Roger gave him a look of disgust and walked to the window, throwing it open and rushing up the fire escape.

* * *

"Sorry for letting go of you, and you fell and sorry..." He said as he helped her to her bed. 

"Don't worry about it." Amy said as she pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Do you want me to take you to the clinic tomorrow? Since you're new to town, and you probably don't know where it is." Mark said while he rubbed the back of his neck and adjusted a pillow under her foot.

"Would you really?" She asked, not quite believing a man she had just met had done so much for her already.

"It's what friends do to help each other out. Tomorrow around 9:00?"

Amy looked at the clock, it was almost 2:00 AM.

"Uh, let's make it 11:00." She said with a yawn.

"Ok, 11:00 then." He shuffled his feet, "I'll just... see myself out then."

"Goodnight!" Amy called from her bed.

"Goodnight then." Mark said from the door.

Amy was out as soon as her head hit the pillow, but her dreams were filled with the guitarist above her.

* * *

**'reviews are good for the soul.'-- Ghandi**

**well actually, ghandi didn't say that.. i just made it up. but let's pretend he did, so i sound smart that way mmmk? MMMK:)**


	4. Roger Jr

**woooo RENT! i love it love it love it! i own not a thing.. do you hear me? NOT A THING! so there you go, i don't own anything and its depressing and sad, but it's not like you guys care about that. all you care about is the chapter right! RIGGGHT! pssh i know you do...**

**

* * *

**

"I really hate getting shots." Amy said wrapping her jacket and scarf closer around her as she and Mark exited the clinic, walking out into the cold November morning.

Mark threw her a sideways glance, "I can't believe you almost passed out, it's just a needle." He said as he grabbed her arm keeping her from stumbling over her own feet. Mark had learned this girl was a klutz.

"A long, sharp, painful needle!" She said throwing her arms in the air and flipping her blonde curls back from her shoulders.

And dramatic. "She would probably get along with Maureen…" he thought.

"So what are you doing today, besides escorting naive young women to get shots from the big scary doctor?" Amy said as they continued walking down the sidewalk towards their building.

"Filming." He said quietly, pushing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

"Pardon?" Amy asked, not quite understanding what he had said, as she played with stray threads on her scarf. "Did you say you were going to film? You make… movies?" She said cocking her head to one side, trying to understand what exactly Mark did for a living.

He played with his own gray and navy scarf as well and mumbled into his chest, "I-I- well I don't really exactly make movies, I make documentaries. I had a job once, a couple months ago for the news show, 'Buzzline', and that didn't exactly work out, so I'm back doing my own thing."

"Oh that sounds cool," Amy said as she spotted their building just a block away. They walked the rest of the way in silence, Mark holding his arm out once to keep Amy from walking in the street.

They began to walk up the stairs as Amy began shedding her scarf, gloves and coat.

"You might not want to do that," Mark said as he spotted her taking off her winter clothes to reveal an old t-shirt and overalls underneath.

"And why not?" She challenged.

"Do you have any heat?"

She realized she didn't have any heat at all in her apartment and gave a dramatic groan as she pulled her coat, scarf, and gloves back on. Amy made to make her way to her apartment when Mark touched her arm.

"Would you like to come up for some coffee or something?" He asked nervously.

"I can't think of anything better! Some hot, fresh coffee sounds good!" She said replacing her key in her pocket as she turned to face him.

"Well, it's from yesterday, so it's not exactly fresh, but my mom got me this hot plate…" He said to her as they walked up to the loft.

* * *

Mark sat on the sofa across from Amy who was now wearing her overalls, gloves, scarf, and some old hat she had found laying on the coffee table. Mark thought that this girl was not only insanely klutzy, but just plain insane. The coffee didn't seem to help her insanity, as she went on rambling about pick up lines she used to tell when she was younger. 

"So Mark, do you have a mirror in your pocket?" Amy asked between giggles.

"What am I supposed to say?" Mark asked, very confused by all the other pick up lines she had been throwing at him.

"You don't say anything, now I say, 'because I can see myself in your pants'!" Amy said loudly, as she began a whole new fit of giggles.

Mark groaned, trying to hide his own laughter from the immature and completely inappropriate statement.

"Shh, Amy, we need to keep it down, I think Roger is sleeping. I really don't want to disturb him," he said looking over his shoulder to the door to Roger's room to be sure it hadn't been thrown open in a fit of anger. Not like that had happened in almost two months, Roger didn't even lash out at Mark anymore, no matter what he did, and Mark missed that.

"Oh yes, sorry." Amy said, embarrassed in the way she had been acting. She hadn't even been thinking about the fact that Roger was probably in the apartment trying to have time alone. She knew all about him not talking or leaving the loft, and she didn't know how to take it. She knew he had to leave soon, he had to talk soon. Everyone eventually did. Amy knew from experience. Everyone comes around soon.

She lifted her head suddenly, and felt a throbbing pain rapidly spread across her forehead. "Ugh, I have a headache!" Amy threw her head back, tossing the hat over the back of the sofa and letting her curls fall down to cover her face.

"Do you have any, umm-- do you have any Advil or Tylenol?" Amy asked glancing around the loft.

"Oh in the bathroom, it should be on the sink, I took some last night." Mark said taking another sip of coffee.

"Uh, where's the bathroom?" Amy asked, embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, just right across over there." Mark pointed to a door across from where they were sitting. "Just right on the sink."

Amy stood up, and began walking to the door Mark had pointed to.

"Hey, I think I have a granola bar in the pantry. Do you wanna split it?" He called from the sofa.

"Yeah sure," Amy replied.

She reached up and ran her hand through her hair, a habit she had acquired in high school, and turned the doorknob to the bathroom.

Roger.

Roger was sitting in a towel on the toilet.

His dirty blonde hair was wet and plastered to his face, a face that was red and tear stained. His body was strong, but Amy could tell he hadn't had a real meal in weeks. She saw his arms, arms that she could tell had once been strong, arms that were scarred and marked from what she guessed were from drug use. And his eyes. His downcast eyes, that were no longer downcast but looking directly at her.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Amy managed to squeak out, those eyes were boring into her.

He kept looking, staring.

"I came in for some medicine, and I didn't know—Mark said you were sleeping, I'm sorry." She saw the Tylenol sitting by the sink, and Roger saw her find what she was looking for.

He stood, shaking at first, then holding up his towel he reached for the medicine by the sink and handed it to her. Their fingers brushed as he handed the pills to her, and she felt a warmness shoot through her arm to her face, and she immediately turned away.

"Thank you," She whispered as she turned back to him to offer him a simple smile and walk away, embarrassed at her own stupidity. But when she turned back around to give him said smile, she dropped the pills on the floor.

"Sorry I'm such a klutz," She said as she dropped to the floor to grab the bottle that was rolling on the cold tile floor towards Roger's feet. But now Roger was also on the floor, making to grab the bottle for her.

Amy looked up to where Roger had grabbed the bottle first and saw his towel slipping.

It was slipping out of his hand, it was going to fall if he didn't catch it.

Well, let's just say he didn't catch it, and our friend Amy got a sneak peak of Roger Jr.

She was shocked and immediatly turned her face away and grabbed blindly for the pills Roger was still holding, as she squinted her eyes shut and felt her way to the door. Amy slid down the wall outside the bathroom, as she heard the door shut. She put her head in her hands as she pulled her knees to her chest, and attempted to hide her humiliation.

"Amy?" Mark said as he rushed over with half of an unwrapped granola bar in one hand.

She was sitting in the fetal position, shaking, and he could see her face was red from her ears.

"Amy, are you ok?" He said as he nudged her shoulder, hoping she wasn't crying. He just couldn't deal with crying women.

Amy's shoulders shook harder and she let out a loud snort as she lifted her head up, shaking her hair in front of her eyes while she laughed like a crazy person.

"Your roomma-- Roger, he was-- shower-- and then the towel-- WHOOPS!" she gasped through ragged laughter, as tears streamed down her face.

Mark adjusted his glasses, and took in what she was saying. Roger had been in the shower when they came up, and hadn't wanted to come out. He had obviously heard them and decided to wait until Amy left, but she walked in on him and saw... Well, he didn't really want to know exactly what she had seen, but he thought he had a pretty good idea.

"Oh, I thought he would be in his room," Mark said as he handed her the other half of a stale granola bar, and helped her to her feet.

"Maybe, I should go so he can get out of the bathroom." She said as she stuffed the snack into her mouth,pulled on her old coat, and wrapped her scarf around her head like a turban.

"Would you like to meet tomorrow, I thought you might want to see something I'm working on. A new documentary. Roger won't watch it, so I was hoping I could get your opinion?" He asked while walking her to the loft door.

"Of course, I'll come up tomorrow when I wake up!" She said as she stepped out the door. "See you tomorrow!" She shouted as she skipped down the stairs to her own apartment. She was going to blast some showtunes until she couldn't stand it anymore.

Mark shut the door and walked to the metal table where his camera was sitting, waiting for him. Why didn't he film Amy? Those would be some interesting shots. He heard the sound of a door opening and looked up to see Roger in only a towel.

"She's different isn't she?" Mark offered to Roger, hoping he would at least nod.

Roger stopped at the sound of Mark's voice and looked at his friend sitting on the couch, waiting for him to say something. Waiting for him to crack. He just shrugged and walked to his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah, she's really different..." Mark answered his own question.

* * *

**WOW, ok so that took awhile to update.. but NOT MY FAULT! it's called school... and teacheres are piling on the work before summer.. WAH! STRIKE! i should hold a riot.**

**moo with me?**


	5. Jessie's Girl

**ohh a speedy update! **

**thanks for the support, it really means a lot to me...**

**may chaos ensue!**

**

* * *

**

Amy woke up to her clock radio playing "Jessie's Girl", and she immediately slammed her hand down on the top of the damn thing. "SHUT. UP. YOU. STUPID. CLOCK!" After missing the off button too many times, she decided to just rip the cord out of the wall. She was going to need a new alarm clock.

Amy put on her glasses, since she didn't feel like putting in those stupid contacts this morning, and pulled on an old pair of jeans and an annoying bright pink shirt. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and applied some lip gloss and mascara. She was after all going up to the loft, and if she chanced seeing Roger, she wanted to not only apologize for her "intrusion" yesterday, but look somewhat decent doing it.

She skipped up the stairs singing,

"You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that!"

On the last phrase Amy opened the door to the loft, and was greeted by a surprised Roger, nursing a cup of coffee with the paper spread out in front of him.

Fabulous, I made a fool of myself again, she thought.

Amy strode over to the sofa, and Roger looked like he was going to get up, when she reached her hand out, not touching him, but motioning for him to stay.

"I'm guessing Mark isn't up yet?" She asked as Roger looked down at the paper.

"Probably not," she answered her own question, after a few uncomfortable seconds of silence.

Roger raised the coffee cup to his lips, and looked at her from underneath his hair.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Amy mumbled as she played with a loose strand of hair that had fallen out of her bun. "I didn't know you were in there and well... I just wanted to apologize again. Properly."

Roger gave her a short nod, and opened his mouth like he was going to say something; Amy leaned forward, anticipating hearing his voice. Mark said he hadn't talked in over a month. This could be progress.

"I-" Roger began.

The door to the bathroom swung open and a half naked Mark walked out with fogged up glasses. Noticing Amy there, he froze instantly, and began turning a very dark shade of red.

"Well now I've seen both of you!" Amy laughed, and gave a quick glance to Roger, who looked like he was trying to hide a smile.

Mark ran into his room, and Amy launched herself forward with peals of laughter. It was just too much, too classic. The only one left who hadn't been seen naked/pretty close to naked was her, and that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

When she came up for air she saw Roger staring intently at her.

"You were saying?" Amy offered pushing her own glasses back onto the bridge of her nose.

"I accept your apology." He said in almost a whisper, as he rose from the sofa and walked quickly to his room.

Amy sat in silence for a few seconds before she heard roaring laughter coming from Roger's room.

* * *

**short I know, but I just felt the urge to write. ohohhohohohoh Roger speaks! it's amazing isn't it! poor little Roger. He'll get better.**

**Mark in a towel. So hot.**

**reviews are welcomed.. duh :D**


	6. Talking

**So sorry! I've had writer's block.. and school has been out, and I'm grounded. **

**:little voices: why are you grounded oh beautiful one:end little voices:**

**well, ummm I failed sewing class and have been restricted from the computer! But fear not, very few readers, I am back for the time being with the urge to write! WRITE I SAYY! wow.. I'm a freak.**

**here you go.**

**OH, I don't own this.. almost forgot :)**

**

* * *

**

Amy couldn't believe that Roger had actually spoken, and was sitting in his room laughing. Mark had told her that he hadn't spoken in months, not even to him (his best friend in the whole wide world). She looked around and giggled again at the memory of scrawny Mark in a towel.

"Well then, sorry about that..." Mark said adjusting a sweater that was two sizes too small as he walked toward his projector.

Amy giggled again.

"What is it with girls and giggling? It's just the human anatomy, everyone has a body and-- why are you looking at me like that-- why are you coming over--"

Amy had walked over and stood in front of Mark looking at his sweater.

"It's on backwards." She stated, pointing to the tag that was sticking out under his chin. The poor thing had probably been so embarassed he hadn't even looked to see if he was dressed right.

"It's a new fashion statement called, 'I Really Could Care Less'! Now, are you going to watch this or not?" He said, his neck and cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Amy knew she didn't need to push anything with him. This little guy might be some kind of crazy timebomb waiting to go off.

Amy walked back to the broken down sofa with her head hung, trying to come up with fake tears.

Mark turned on the projector and she immediately turned her eyes to the sheet he had set up on the wall.

Roger.

It was Roger years ago, in high school? He was sitting underneath a tree in what looked like some sort of suburb, strumming a brand new acoustic guitar. It flashed to him playing on a small stage in a coffee shop with very few people around, it flashed again to a bar with many people jumping up and down to his music. Then a shot of him in his bedroom, it had obviously been shot when he didn't know he was being watched. He was shooting up. Then Roger huddled under a thin blanket. Withdrawel. Roger and Mimi. Roger and Collins. Roger and Mimi again, walking, dancing. Then a grave. Roger holding a single candle and a lily in the distance. Roger sitting by the window in the loft, watching the snow fall and tracing "MIMI" into the frost on the window. It cut to black.

"So, what do you think?" Mark said nervously as he came and sat next to his new neighbor. "It's not finished yet, definately. There's more of him still... Amy?"

She sat there stunned. She had never seen such raw emotion before on film.

"It's amazing Mark, and I think he'll be coming around again sooner than you think." With that she stood up and grabbed her coat, pausing at the door.

"Thank you for showing me that, Mark." She said barely above a whisper as she opened the door to the loft noisely.

"Anytime, I'll see you soon, right?" Mark said anxiously.

"Yeah, definately," Amy said whipping around and giving him a smirk that would have given Roger a run for his money.

They both heard a door open and they turned around to see Roger standing in the doorframe to his room. He was studying them, you could almost see the wheels turning, as if he was thinking whether or not to say anything or not. He opened his mouth a couple of times, looking like a fish out of water.

Mark and Amy stood waiting for something to happen.

Finally it did.

"Maybe we could all get lunch sometime?" Roger croaked out in a voice so hoarse it didn't even sound human.

Mark stood stunned.

"Yeah," Amy said breaking the silence. "We should definately go get lunch sometime."

"Now?" He asked.

Mark and Amy looked at each other as Roger pulled on a worn leather jacket.

"No better time than the present." Amy said as she stepped out the door and shook her head in disbelief as Mark and then Roger followed her down and out their building.

* * *

**hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?**


End file.
